Before He Cheats
by Animesaki
Summary: Cloud learned his ex cheated on him during their relationship, a year later he feels it's time for epic revenge. Song Fic; review please ! Holy crap! My first complete CLeon!


**Hey Cloud! Happy birthday~!**

**Cloud: Um… Thanks?**

**I got a good present for ya~!**

**Cloud: And that would be?**

**Getting Sephiroth back for being a son of a bitch in this story~!**

**Leon: By means of Carrie Underwood.**

**I think it's a good song to use for this.**

**Cloud: Hey I like this song!**

**Good! And we all know I own nothing accept the plot~!**

* * *

Two parties were going on at the same time in two different parts of town, one in the upper distract in a five star fancy hotel with all the lawyers, doctors, etc. Basically the people recognized in society based on the money they make and what they do for the community. The other one was being held in a club in the lower distract for all the people who lived a middle class life, making the money they need to get by in life and rarely having this kind of fun.

Cloud was in the bathroom making sure his hair looked right, all the blonde spikes looking as he wanted them to. When he dubbed that they looked like they would keep style even if he wore a hat over them he looked himself over; he was wearing loose-fit navy blue jeans and a skin-tight black tee-shirt tucked into them. He pulled his Fremont black spec Octavian flannel off the hanger hanging on the back of the door and put it on, leaving it open and rolled the sleeves to his elbows.

He looked himself over again and his thoughts drifted to about a year ago. If his ex saw him dressed like this getting ready to go to a Western themed party at a club, he would've spat on him. That made Cloud smirk; Sephiroth, his ex forced him to look and act like he was with a "super powerful" lawyer; that meant designer clothes he didn't feel comfortable in, no junk food, and whole bunch of others things that made Cloud feel like he wasn't himself. He was suffocated by the guy! And Sephiroth was so possessive he wouldn't let him hang out with any of his friends, especially Leon, Cloud's current boyfriend.

He smiled happily at the thought of the brunette. In truth Cloud had been in love with Leon long before he met Sephiroth, but they couldn't have a relationship because Leon had moved half way through middle school before the blonde could say anything. He came back when Cloud was in college and starting his relationship with Sephiroth so that was a problem too. Cloud already knew what Sephiroth was like before they went steady so he couldn't have just walked up to him and said, "Sorry! This guy I've been head over heels for since forever moved back to town and I want to be with him!"

Also, Cloud wasn't mean; that was a fault in his personality. Another one was he was the faithful type; that meant that when he noticed things between him and his ex slowly going downhill after being together for a few years, he couldn't take the alternative to breaking up with him and go sneaking behind his back with another guy. He just dealt with it; dealt with it until Sephiroth's youngest brother Reiku came up to Cloud and told him what was up.

**A year ago…**

"_Look Cloud, I like you a lot. Love you like a brother even! That's why, even though I hate it, I'm going to give this to you straight. Sephiroth is a waste of your time, you should just break up with him and find someone who'll treat you like you deserve." The petite silverette said in a firm voice with gentle eyes._

_Cloud blinked at him, confused, "What are you talking about Rei?"_

_The teen sighed, "My brother's been cheating on you for six months now Cloud. With a girl."_

_Cloud went wide eyed and slumped back in his couch running Reiku's words through his head over and over again. He just couldn't believe it… He knew things weren't great, but this… Was it that bad between them?_

"_Riku and I knew about it the whole time but Seph said if we said anything to you he'd cut our finances and we wouldn't be able to get through school." Reiku explained sitting next to him and taking his hand "I just couldn't sit by and watch anymore. So I talked to Riku, we withdrew enough money to get us a place around here and help us live, and we have jobs waiting for us in case our cousin Yazoo won't help us. Then I came over to tell you. You have the right to know."_

_If he had any friends in the Dawn family they were the twins Riku and Reiku. Sephiroth had power over their finances and yet they worked up the guts to put their feet down and go against their brother._

_Cloud brought the boy into a hug and whispered, "Thanks Rei."_

_Later when Sephiroth came over Cloud wasted no time bringing up the conversation he had that afternoon and Sephiroth was none to merciful when he said he was bored with him, that they were over, that he couldn't believe he fell for blonde trash in the first place. After practically being ripped apart Cloud called Leon asking him to come over saying he didn't want to be alone that night; his friend came over and he hadn't really been alone ever since because their relationship started that night._

The doorbell rang bringing Cloud out of his thought and he went to answer it, smiling when his own sky blue eyes met the stormy blue ones that belonged to his boyfriend.

The brunette looked Cloud over and gave him a suave smile, "You look good babe."

"So do you." Cloud said looking over Leon's choice of outfit.

He was wearing his favorite attire of leather pants with four belts, one holding them up and three hanging off his hips, a white V-neck tucked in, a leather tee-jacket with a fur-lined collar, gloves, and a felt cowboy hat with wound twin around the barrel, and a silver necklace of a lion's head with a cross under it.

Leon laughed, "Think you can stop eating me long enough to let us get to the car? We got a party to go to, remember?"

Cloud nodded, grabbed his keys and cell phone, made sure everything that needed to be was off and unplugged, then came out of the house locking the door behind him and followed Leon to his blue Subaru BRZ.

"Before we go to the club we gotta pick up those twins. They went to meet their cousin today to get their monthly allowance." Leon said as they drove.

"Yazoo's still helping them?" Cloud asked and Leon nodded.

Riku and Reiku got cut off after Sephiroth found out Reiku ratted on him. It was bad enough their parent disowned the two for being gay, but thankfully Yazoo loved them too much to see the struggling through life and gave them an allowance of $2500 a month to help with bills and necessities that their jobs couldn't cover completely.

They got to the other side of town and stopped in a hotel parking lot, Cloud immediately spotted a familiar sleek, black Mercedes Benz C350.

"Sephiroth's here." He said lowly.

"I can tell. Riku looks like he ready to tear someone's guts out and rip their body apart." Leon said honking to get the attention of the Dawn twins.

Riku was wearing black jeans and a black plaid flannel left open to show the wife beater he had on underneath, and his long hair was tied back in a pony tail. Reiku was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a girl's style short sleeve orange plaid flannel, and he left his hair out to brush his shoulders like he always did.

Cloud and Leon got out and allowed the two to jump in the back before they got back in themselves.

"We're not going anywhere until you calm down Riku." Leon said.

"Fine by me. I'd probably kill someone at the club if I went like this. Can you turn on the radio please? It helps me calm down." The oldest of the twins said.

Cloud was the one to carry out the request and they heard country-style electric guitars playing, "Hey maybe this will get everyone in the mood for the party tonight."

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing _

_with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo..."_

To Cloud the lyrics sounded kind of like how he felt about Sephiroth right now, with the girl he cheated on him with, in that hotel where the party was being held, and she was being a little angel who had horns to hold up her halo.

"_And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

He wanted to applaud Carrie Underwood, making a song about how a girl got back at her ex by leaving her mark on his car because he did her wrong. His gaze wondered to the Mercedes he had been in so many times and the wheels in his head began to turn…

"_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..."_

"Hey Riku, you still have that pocket knife on you?" He asked in a distant voice.

"Yeah, why?" Riku answered.

"Leon do you have a bat or something in the trunk?" the blonde asked ignoring the younger man.

His boyfriend blinked, "I have and L tire iron… Cloud what are you thinking?"

"_That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

Cloud opened his door, "Riku give me your knife. Leon, pop your trunk."

"OMGF Cloud, are you going to do like the song?" Reiku asked in an excited voice.

"Hell yeah I am." The blonde answered.

Riku handed him his pocket knife, "Go nuts!"

Leon popped his car trunk and Cloud went to grab the tire iron before making his way over to the Mercedes. He looked towards the hotel entrance to make sure no one was coming then went to work, first taking out his keys and dragging one of them deeply into both sides, then he went back to the driver side door and picked the lock so he wouldn't set off the alarm. He proceeded to use Riku's knife to carve his name into the seat of the car and he was enjoying every moment of his damaging. Once done he reset the lock and closed the door, picked up the tired iron and went ahead with bashing the headlights out hearing his friends and boyfriend cheer him in his actions. The last thing he did was slash the tires, then he used his phone to take a picture of his work so he could look back and laugh.

"_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!"_

He went back to Leon's Subaru and put the tire iron back closing the trunk and got back in the car handing Riku's knife back to him. Leon pulled him into a quick kiss before they drove off back to their side of town for the club party.

"_No...not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

* * *

Three hours into the party Leon was sitting at the bar watching his friends having fun dancing. Riku was dancing with his boyfriend Sora, Reiku was dancing with his boyfriend Vanitas, Ventus with Terra, Axel with Roxas, Demyx with Zexion, Hayner with Seifer, Pence with Olette, Zack with Aerith, Yuna with Tidus, Neku with Joshua, Shiki with Beat, Wakka with Lulu, Selphie with Irvine, and Leon for the life of him could not figure out why Riku and Reiku's cousin Kadaj was here besides the fact that he was dancing with Xion.

Then a nice sight caught his eye, Cloud was sashaying his way over to the brunette with a triumphant smirk on his lips. Behind him he could see the cause: a fuming Sephiroth.

"Hey cowboy." Cloud said sitting sideways on Leon's lap.

"I take it he found out?" Leon said holding Cloud's waist and nodding at the silverette that was now storming out of the club.

Cloud laughed, "Yeah he did! And boy did it feel good to rub it in his face. That'll teach him a lesson about cheating on the good ones."

"_Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..."_

Leon kissed his blonde boyfriend, "Good thing I'm one of those good ones."

"Yeah you are." Cloud said before kissing him again.

* * *

**Cloud: If only I could do that for real…**

**Yeah. Me personally I'd threaten castration.**

**KH Guys: What?!**

**You heard me.**

**Song: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**


End file.
